dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Grand Smasher
& & & or & & |class=Energy Sphere |similar='Big Bang Attack Eraser Cannon Galactic Buster Big Bang Crash Super Energy Bomb Wahaha no Ha Pui Pui Nice Shot' }} is an Energy Sphere used by Bojack. It is his signature move that he uses in both his base and super form. Overview First, Bojack raises his hand toward the opponent and forms a big, bright-green energy sphere and says "Off you go!". Then, he fires the attack at his opponent by drawing his hand a little backwards, only to thrust it forward at high speed. The Grand Smasher flies at the opponent in form of a big, green ball with a short, green flaming tail, inflicting a huge amount of damage. The way Bojack uses the Grand Smasher is strikingly similar to the way Vegeta uses the Big Bang Attack, the only difference being that the Big Bang Attack is either blue or yellow, while the Grand Smasher is green. Usage He utilized this attack several times during his battle against the Z-Fighters during the Intergalactic Tournament. Shortly after murdering Zangya in an attempt to kill a newly transformed Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, he charges up a more powerful version of the attack while cackling and then proceeded to fire it on Gohan. However, it did not affect Gohan at all, instead leaving a donut-shaped crater with Gohan at the center, to Bojack's shock and anger. Variations *'Trap Shooter' - Bojack draws his right arm back and charges a bright-green energy sphere in his hand. Then, he fires dozens of small, thick energy bullets in a rapid fire blast, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Galactic Blow' - A close range version of the Grand Smasher.In Xenoverse 2, Bojack uses it as his grab throw though with the addition of rapid movement to teleport behind the opponent to deliver the Galactic Blow. *'Reversal Launcher' - A weaker version of Grand Smasher. *'Dirty Criminal' - Bojack teleports behind the opponent, pushes them, and fires a Grand Smasher at their back, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Galactic Buster'- This is Bojack's ultimate attack. *'DUAL Grand Smasher' - A two person team attack version of Grand Smasher which appears as Bojack's Dual Ultimate Skill in Xenoverse 2. It allows two users to attack simultaneously with Grand Smasher which combine together into a larger sphere before Bojack and his partner detonate it. Video Game Appearances The technique appears in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, as one of Bojack's Super Attacks. It was named Grand Smasher in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, where it is Bojack's Ultimate Blast in his base form and one of his Blast 2 attacks in his Full Power form; if Bojack fires it in his base form, the Grand Smasher flies straight at the opponent, but if it is fired in his Full Power form, it homes in on the opponent. In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, the Grand Smasher is performed more like the Galactic Buster. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as part of the Super Pack 3 DLC, this technique appears as Bojack's Ultimate Skill which can be learned by the Future Warrior by completing School Quest: "Lesson 3" of Bojack's Training. When the blast hits an opponent (regardless if they are guarding or not) additional input will cause the blast to explode producing an explosion that cannot be guarded. It costs 3 Ki Bars to fire the attack, and costs a fourth Ki Bar to detonate. After the 1.09.00 Update, Bojack will teach the Future Warrior a special new type of Ultimate Skill called a Dual Ultimate Attack. Bojack's Dual Ultimate is called DUAL Grand Smasher a two person team attack version of Grand Smasher. The warrior must reach "Partner" Level (maximum friendship) with him as an instructor and then speak to him. He will notice they are taking things to easy and calls them an imbecile before deciding to motivate them. He says all they need is a battle to set them straight before teaching them DUAL Grand Smasher. It is also automatically available to equip to Bojack's custom skillset via Partner Customization, even before it is obtained by the Future Warrior. Filling Bojack's Partner Gauge (which can be viewed via his Instructor Information in the Play Data menu) will increase his Dual Ultimate Attack's power. Gallery SSJ Gohan Blasted.PNG|Bojack's Grand Smasher approaches Gohan Bojack Nearly Kills Hercule.PNG|Bojack fires a Grand Smasher at Mr. Satan's vehicle Bojack Super Blaster.PNG|Bojack fires a powerful Grand Smasher at Gohan References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks